The Game
by Europe28
Summary: What's so bad about a game? John moves into his Grandfather's old farm and is determined to hate it. But there is something going on in the valley. Set in DS. Wprincess/farmer and all rival pairings from DS and FOMT
1. First impretions

John sighed. He was here again, back in the village he hated so much. He'd often visited his grandfather here during the summer with his parents. Then the old guy had to go and die, leaving the farm to him. What did he want with a farm? His father had been a farmer. Just like his father before him and his father before him. It was almost like the family was cursed.

He stormed up to the small house on the hillside beside the farm, slamming the door behind him. Micheal his puppy barked nervously as John stormed over to the fridge. John's expression relaxed slowly as he patted the dog's head. Eric the cat mewed in protest, he wasn't getting his fair share of attention. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He opened it and looked out. There stood a small portly man dressed in a red suit with a tall red hat perched atop his head. John scowled at him.

"Hello I'm Thomas, but of course you already know that John," The mayor of Mineral Town, which indecently happened to be John's child hood home smiled up at him. It was a smile John could not return.

Over the next few days John kept mainly to himself. He worked on the farm milking the bloody cows and feeding the cursed chickens. Things went well, that is until the day came when he ran out of fodder. The cows mooed grumpily butting him with their heads. He had no choice, he'd have to0 set out for Mineral Town. And to make matters worse, he'd also have to sneak by the sleeping homeowners of Forget Me Not Valley too.

He checked his watch, it was 6:30 AM and hopefully they'd still all be asleep.

He slipped out into the misty cold morning air, shivering slightly as he pulled his thin coat around himself. The village was as he'd suspected it would be, empty. The grass on either side of the path was damp with dew.

John froze. A lone figure was strolling causally towards him.

"Shoot!" He hissed lightly under his breath. He turned and began walking away, trying to appear as unworried as possible. The figure was catching up with him step by step, until she was walking along side him. It was a girl with long wavy blond hair that hung down to her waist. She had crimson eyes and wore a dark colored cloak. Her looks seemed almost too perfect.

They walked on past another farm in silence until the girl spoke."I'm going into town," she stated. John nodded, slowing his pace to see if he could shake her off that way. However, she just slowed as well, and continued to walk with him.

"I'm the Witch Princess," she smiled. "But you can call me Meg. What about you?"

"John," he answered gruffly/

"You must be the new farmer?" Meg inquired and John nodded. "I heard the neighbors talking about you."

John tried to increase his pace, but just as before, she matched it. This went on all the way to Mineral Town.

As soon as he arrived he automatically regretted coming so early. The shops were closed for another three hours. He lent against the fence of Yodel Ranch, preparing himself for the long wait.

"John!" He looked up and saw that May was leaning over the fence of the back garden.

"Hi," John smiled. May ran back inside calling for her grandfather. Barley unlocked the door and stepped outside."Come in my dear boy," he beamed. "How's the farm?"

"I'm out of fodder," John told him indicating the large sacks of fodder behind the counter.

"Are you carrying them home all by yourself?" May asked. John could of smacked himself. In his hurry, he'd forgotten his horse. He'd just opened his mouth to inform her he was, when Meg seemed to appear out of nowhere. A small bag on her side was now full to the brim with strange smelling herbs and mushrooms.

"No, I'm helping him," she told May. shooting him a smirk,

"I've seen you around before, are you from the Valley?" Barley handed John the first sack and Meg nodded. "I go up to the church here to pick herbs," she told him, taking another sack,

"You should try near the Goddess Pond," he smiled helpfully. "There's loads around there."

Meg rolled her nose in disgust, "Thanks, but no thanks," she replied solemnly. She helped John carry the sacks all the way back to the farm, chatting all the way.

"So, are you really a witch? Or is that just some fancy name?" John knew his father had known the Harvest Goddess, so he was half expecting a yes.

"Of course I'm a witch," she huffed crossly. John put his hands up in defense. He had met other residents on the way back. There had been another farm with a young girl who had long brown hair and a kind smile. With her was a rather plump woman with a cheery generous beam, and a young man about his age with slick black hair and gray eyes. He glared at John as though warning him to stay away. John knew he didn't have a reason for that so he didn't care. The young girl who's name was Celia, was cute but not his type.

The Witch Princess smiled as Eric ran up to her mewing happily. She bent down and stroked his soft black back.

"I really should be getting back now," Meg smiled. John nodded, while Eric looked disappointed. Meg turned at the door. "You know, you really should try to get to know people." With that the door shut.

John groaned, but he knew she was right, he couldn't avoid the villagers forever. He bravely opened his door and strolled boldly out into the now busy street below.

_This chapter has now been Beta Read by Awesome Rapidash _


	2. Not so bad after all

The first house he came to was the village Inn which was run by Ruby and her husband Tim. The inside of the Inn smelt spicy and hot. He was informed that their son Rock and a girl named Nami also lived there.

"Vesta told me about you when she dropped off the groceries," Ruby smiled. "You run the farm up on the hill, right?"

John nodded. News did travel fast around here.

The next building he reached was the bar. "Finally," he breathed to himself. He'd missed Mineral Town's Inn. He'd always won the drink offs, even beating Karen.

"Hi, I'm Muffy!" A girl seemed to fly at him from out of nowhere, batting her eyelashes. A man behind her with a mustache and long brown hair tied back in a pony tail rolled his eyes, an apologetic look in his eyes.

"I'm Griffin," he smiled as he reached out and shook John's hand.

"Fancy a pint?"0 Muffy flashed her eyelashes again. "It's on me." However intimidating she appeared to be, John had never been one to turn down a drink. Griffin handed him a glass full to the brim with brownish looking liquid. Taking it gratefully John took a sip, then paused, it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

"So where are you from?" Griffin asked as he drank.

John gulped down his mouthful "Mineral Town. I own the old farm up the hill."

Muffy interrupted suddenly. "Oh don't bore him, he's a town boy." She flashed her eyelashes yet again and John decided at that moment that he'd better go while he was still sober.

He opened the door of the pub and stepped out into the tidy street.

"Kate!"

John looked up just as a girl about ten crashed into his leg and fell to the ground.

"Give it back!" The boy had caught up now. He had dirty blond hair, several plasters and was dressed in a blue vest and white shorts.

"No way!" The girl giggled, holding the what ever it was high in the air. She was dressed in blue Dungarees, her hair was a dirty brown color and tied in plates on either side of her head and a face full of freckles.

"Kate!" The boy whined, Kate, laughed and threw the something back. It had been a small red ball. "I was only playing Hugh."

Suddenly a woman with brown hair tied back in a bun ran out of a near by house. Without warming she slapped John hard across the face and threw a dirty look at Hugh. Maybe the people here weren't as nice as he'd thought they were. "What was that for?" John demanded rubbing his cheek,

"You dirty, dirty man!" The woman shrieked, slapping him again. "Preying on children half your age!"

Kate and Hugh looked as confused as John. "And you!" She turned on Hugh, who took a wary step back. "You are a bad influence on my daughter! Running around all the time covered in dirt!"

"Now, now Samantha," her neighbor, a woman with gingery brown hair and glasses was walking towards them. She reached out and took Hugh's hand. John guessed this must be his mother.

"The boy didn't mean any harm," she turned to John. "Kate just walked into him." She smiled at the children and Kate nodded vigorously. Samantha huffed crossly and took Kate by the hand leading her back into the house. "See you later," she grinned at Hugh, who waved back.

"Did I miss something?" A sporty man jogged up to them, looking after the retreating Samantha.

"Yes dear, but it was only Samantha," the woman paused/ "Again..." The man rolled his eyes, then he noticed John. "Hi I'm Wally," he introduced. "And this is my wife Chris and my son Hugh."

"I'm John," John smiled, shaking both Wally and Chris' hand.

"Come around and play sometime," Hugh grinned. "You can play with me and Kate too. When she's done being grounded."

John promised he would. After all, there were no unmarried girls here.

John spotted a red haired girl and a tall man wearing a tall green hat. They were both sitting on a well, not paying any attention to him. The man was strumming his guitar, while the girl played a soft harmonica. The tune was beautiful and mesmerizing. It was like time evaporated then and now.

Suddenly the man stopped and looked up smiling. "Do you play?" He asked.

"A little," John admitted. His father had taught him to play the Ocarina, but he hadn't really taken to it.

The man's smile lit up. "You should chill with us sometime. I'm Gustafa and this is Nami," he indicated the red haired girl beside him and she nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yeah okay," John nodded.

The last house on the street was massive. The sound of piano music just as beautiful as the music by the well wafted from the walls. John knocked, only to find the door open. He peered cautiously into the front room. An old woman and a blond haired boy were watching a young girl with shoulder length brown hair play the piano. She finished the piece and looked up as everyone applauded. The boy and old woman looked over at John.

"Oh hey, you're that new farm boy aren't you?" The blond boy grinned at John who nodded slowly in reply.

"I'm Rock and this is Romana," he pointed at the old woman. "And of course, Lumina." He smiled at the girl, who waved shyly to John.

There was a sudden yell and a thump from the stairs, and there stood the girl from earlier. Meg half ran, half fell down the stairs towards him. "Hello!" She beamed.

"Do you live here?" John stammered. Meg giggled. "No, I live in the small hut next door. I was just delivering Madame Romana's medicine." John felt his cheeks flush.

"Not that I wanted to know where you live," he stammered. John felt a sudden urge to leave as soon as possible now.

On his way back to the house he spotted three more people standing at the bottom of the path leading to the farm. They turned when they heard John approaching. The first man was tallish with back scruffy hair. The second was dressed in clothes that were covered in mud. He too had scruffy dark hair. The second man smiled. "We were just coming to visit you."

"Wasn't," the first grunted.

"I'm Carter," the first introduced. "And this is Flora and Daryl," he pointed at the others. Daryl sidled up carefully. "Do you think I could watch your cows from time to time?" he asked.

"I don't see why not," John shrugged. Daryl beamed and went scampering off.

Back in the house John smiled, maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Not a very succesful escape

Kate grunted loudly. Her mother had shut her in her room with only a teddy bear and china tea set for company.

She'd only just met that farmer guy and Hugh always played the way she wanted not the other way around. Kate looked around her room, her ten year old mind racing as she searched for an escape route. She spotted a small open window in the corner of the room. Grinning, she hoisted herself up onto the ledge and through Only one problem, the window did not come out where she thought it would and by the time she realized that it, was to late. She clung by the ends of her finger to the stone work around the window, She clamped her mouth shut, she knew that if she screamed her mum would hear. Then she wouldn't see Hugh or the others for weeks.

She looked down at the dizzying drop, hoping for someone, anyone to help.

"Kate?"

The girl looked down and saw Hugh standing beneath her on the ground.

"Shh!" She hissed. "Mum will hear you. Go and get someone to help!" Hugh nodded and waved over at his house and Wally came into view.

"Dad!" Hugh whispered in a frantic tone motioning to his father.

"What?" Wally jogged up to them and looked up, following Hugh's pointing finger.

"Oh my God!" Wally jumped backwards in surprise.

"Shh!" Both Hugh and Kate hissed together. Wally nodded. He knew how scary Samantha was. "Okay Kate, I'm coming up to get you," he whispered. He steadied his footing on the wall beneath the window and scampering up it as easily as a cat climbs a tree. "Got you," he smiled, clambering back down the wall with more ease than a cat. Kate clung to his neck as they jumped the last few steps.

"Wow Hugh. your dad's so cool!" Hugh beamed at Kate's words, sticking out his chest a little with pride, Wally laughed shaking his head. Then the door opened.

"Pedo, call the police!" Samantha paused. "We have no police, call the Doctor!" She screamed, directing her finger accusingly at Wally who put Kate down carefully next to Hugh. He looked stunned and a little angry.

"Now Samantha, calm down," he sighed.

"NO!" Samantha screamed. "Kate, come to mummy!"

Kate didn't move, instead she hid behind Hugh, who in turn hid behind Wally.

"What's going on?" Griffin threw open the door of the pub. "Anyone would think a bomb had just exploded!" Muffy ran out behind him. Samantha lifted a shaking hand and pointed it at Muffy.

"Slut!" She screamed, completely and utterly hysterical. The words stung Muffy but she was used to it by now. Griffin however, wasn't.

"Now look here!" He stormed up to Samantha. "How ever angry you are there is no need to be so rude!"

"Save my daughter!" Samantha wailed.

Griffin turned to look at Kate, who in his opinion looked a lot safer where she was.

John stared down the street at the pandemonium. It was twelve at night, what the hell were people doing? Vesta, Celia and Marvin ran past him hurriedly. "Call the Doctor!" Vesta told him as she ran past, to help pull a hysterical Samantha away from a very confused Tim.

About half an hour later John watched Trent and Elli making there way over. Elli smiled at him and Trent nodded smirking slightly. "Enjoying the farm?" He asked.

"Go away!" laughed John, indicating the scene. "Can't get a decent night's sleep with that going on."

Kate spent that night around Hugh's, while Trent and Elli finally managed to calm Samantha down and get her into bed.


	4. The summer Party

John awoke to the sounds of someone banging on the door. He cursed to himself as he stood up and headed towards the door. If it was that bloody mayor again, someone was going to lose some teeth! He muttered as he reached the door throwing it violently open.

"Look you..." he trailed off. Meg stood at the door carrying a basket. She smiled shyly at him. John turned bright red and stood aside to let her in. She walked past him cautiously and sat down at the table. John sat down opposite her.

"Here," she muttered turning red with embarrassment as she pushed the basket towards him. "I read somewhere that humans like these, so..."

John opened the wrapping's of the basket and inside was a large sponge cake filled with cream and jam. The top of the cake was sprinkled with sugar. John stared open mouthed. "Its beautiful," he gaped."But why did you make it for me?"

"I wanted an excuse to come over," Meg blushed at how ridiculous that sounded. They sat in embarrassed silence for a while until John asked. "Did you here all the fuss last night?"

"Yes I did," Meg spoke a little to enthusiastically after the silence. "That was Samantha. Wally saved her daughter from certain death and then she accuses him of being a pedophile." Meg spoke far to quickly so John needed more silence to process this. He cut a slice of cake and offered it to her.

"No thanks, I'm fine," she assured him. "I saw you took my advice and met some people."

John nodded, his mouth full of cake.

"You should come down to the summer party on the beach tonight. People from Mineral Town are coming as well."

John swallowed. "That sounds like fun."

John came down the hill slowly that night. He'd made sure to leave late so that by the time he arrived, the party would already be in full swing and no one would notice. Samantha had managed to come and Kate was running around by the sea with Hugh, Kate and Stu. John spotted Rick dancing with his wife Karen to the music Gustafa was playing on his guitar. Popuri was trying to persuade her boyfriend Kai to come and dance. Tim and Elli were the only ones not joining in. They looked exhausted from last nights events and just sat on a bench.

Mary and Gray were watching shyly from the side and Cliff was approaching Ann slowly. Lumina and Rock were playing like children, jumping over the rolling waves in the shallows. Nami had stretched herself out on a deck chair to watch the moon. Muffy was clearly drunk and chatting up any guy who happened to be close. At the current moment it was Marlin, who looked absolutely terrified. He had one eye on Celia who was dancing with some guy John hadn't seen before. John looked around for Meg and soon found her talking to Romana. He approached her, gave her a little bow and held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" Meg grinned and nodded and they danced to Gustafa's upbeat tune.

The strange man had stopped dancing with Celia now much to Marlin's relief. John noticed he did not approach Celia himself. The strange man was now approaching Nami. John thought for a a moment. Was it just his imagination, or did Gustafa's tune jump a note ? Nami shook her head at the man and the tune returned to normal.

"Who's that?" Meg asked, looking over at the man. "He's not from the valley."

"He's not from Mineral Town either," John commented.

The man had long black hair and wore clothes that John had seen for sale in town at the most ridiculous of prices. The man was now trying to chat up Muffy which wasn't admittedly very difficult. Popuri tugged at her friend's arm, telling her to ignore him.

"Let me go and dance with him. I'll pull him away from poor Muffy and find out as much as I can about him," Meg begged. John let go of her hand.

"Be careful," he warned.

He watched as Meg approach the man and continue to do just as she told him. John felt a strong pang of jealousy, but he was not to worry as Meg came back quick enough. "His name is Harry and he's come from the city. Says he moved here for a quieter life," Meg told him as she counted off the points on her fingers.

"He doesn't look to trust worthy either," John scoffed, glaring at Harry.

Meg nodded in agreement. Whatever those two thought it didn't seem to be on the same wavelength as a lot of the other girls and they were swarming like bees to honey. Muffy was batting her eyelashes and Flora was hovering closer and closer. Celia looked besotted and Ann was drifting closer. Even Mary was edging closer.

The other girls however seemed uninterested and Harry clearly did not like this. It seemed almost like he was checking the girls off on a check list. He avoided Karen, Popuri and Chris as they were obviously taken and didn't trusted him anyway. Meg and Nami had already stated their displeasure and that that left just two. He sat down on the bench next to Elli who was already half asleep, though Trent suddenly sat bolt upright glaring at Harry.

"Hi," Harry smiled.

"Hi," Elli yawned back giving him a small smile. She didn't have the usual jaw dropping reaction, but when Harry took a closer look at Trent he could see why. She was hanging with a guy who was probably even better looking than himself. He hurriedly got up again and made his way towards Lumina, who was now giving the kids piggy-back rides with Rock.

"I might as well hand over the manor now," Romana laughed.

Manna and Lillia smiled. Harry's ears piqued at the word manor. He'd found his target.

John walked Meg back to her house at the end and both of them giggling uncontrollably. They'd had a fair bit to drink and were remembering the scene where Harry had attempted to chat up Chris, ending up flat on the ground with Wally's fist hovering above him. John opened Meg's door for her.

"Goodnight," she giggled reaching up and pecking him on the mouth. A violent rush suddenly ran through John's spine and he pulled her back, kissing her harder. She kissed him back and they were almost through the door when John stopped pulling back. "You're drunk," he told her. "I'm drunk." he admitted. Meg hiccuped and nodded slowly before collapsing into his arms, out for the count. John sighed and bundled her into bed before heading back to the farm.


	5. In the rain

John kept the promise he'd made to Hugh the first time he'd met him, and went down into the village to play with them the next morning.

"We'll show you our secret place," Kate told him.

"But you can't tell anyone about it," Hugh added.

John promised he wouldn't tell anyone and followed them through the bracken near the Goddess Pond and into a clearing. Kate and Hugh beamed at him when they arrived.

"So, what do you want to play first?" Was all he could think of saying. He played with the kids until nightfall and then took them back to their houses, not hanging around to long at Kate's home. He then headed for a well earned drink at the bar.

"Evening!" Griffin smiled as he entered.

Much time passed and Muffy had fallen asleep long ago. So only men remained in the shadowy light of the pub. Marlin was sipping his glass carefully. John had heard a lot of stories about what happened when Marlin had to much to drink. Gustafa was already asking for another round.

"What do you think of that new bloke?" Marlin asked suddenly, slurring a little as he spoke.

"Prat!" All the men in the room agreed.

"I don't think he's interested in Celia anymore, if that's what you want to know," Griffin smirked as he moved swiftly just in case Marlin lunged at him.

Marlin went bright red with embarrassment. "That's not why I asked!" He spluttered, then paused. "How?"

"He was in here earlier and completely ignored Muffy's attempts to flirt with him," Griffin explained.

"As we all do," Rock smirked and everyone laughed before turning back to Griffin's story.

"Anyway, he came in to ask me how much money the house on the hill was worth."

"Lumina!" Rock looked up.

"But she's only eighteen. That must be ten years younger than he is!" Gustafa exclaimed in disgust.

"Why do women like older men?" Marlin sulked.

"That guy isn't finished with the others though," Gustafa scowled into the depths of his drink. "He won't go near Chris now, but the others...," he trailed off.

"Another thing," Griffin alerted them. "He's also Samantha's brother." There was a stunned silence.

The next morning John's head hurt like mad. He'd definitely had to much to drink last night. He winced as there was a loud knock on the door. He slowly opened it peering into the rain outside, it was Meg.

She stood in the doorway soaked through. "I need to talk to you," she ordered.

"Sure." John stood aside to let her in.

"It's about... you know.... after the party." she stammered, hanging her soaking cloak by the fire. John passed her a towel for her hair.

"Well I'm sorry about what happened," she continued. "And if you never want to see me again, I'll understand."She hung her head as though waiting for some sort of a punishment.

"Sorry for what?" John asked, lifting her chin up so she was looking at him eye to eye.

"Well I started it, I knew you were drunk."

John stroked her long sandy blonde hair. "Well I don't regret anything I did that night," he grinned.

"I actually... Um, kind of like you," Meg grinned.

"I like you too Meg." John kissed her, lifting her off her feet as he did.

The rest happened very quickly and a few hours Meg lay in the bed beside him, yawning.

The gale had blown over that afternoon and the rain was now just a light drizzle. Meg's clothes were now dry. It had been decided after the kiss that she would hang them all up by the fire to dry.


	6. Wooing?

Lumina was playing her piano when Rock arrived. He had always loved to watch her play, ever since they were kids. She heard him sit down on the sofa behind her. However, she was finding it harder to concentrate, even harder than usual, and Rock could tell.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, it's just..."she paused. Romana had just pattered into the room. "I don't want anyone else to hear," she whispered.

Rock nodded and followed her up to her room. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary, they usually went upstairs to talk. The only difference was now there was a large vase of roses on Lumina's desk and Rock eyed them up suspiciously.

"It's that new guy," Lumina told him as she following his gaze to the flowers. "He came to see me this morning and gave me those. And to be honest I don't understand why?"

Rock glared at the flowers, wandering if he wanted to explain or not. "It's called wooing," he told her flatly.

"Wooing, what's that?" Lumina tilted her head on one side considering the word and Rock went faintly red.

"Well for example, if I wanted to woo you, I'd bring you gifts, talk to you and take you out."

"But Rock," Lumina pointed out. "You already do those things for me."

Rock felt his cheeks burn warmer. "Yeah I do, but that's because your my best friend."

"Well how can you tell this guy doesn't just want to be my friend?"

"I just can," Rock scowled. "I don't leave you notes attached to the stem saying how beautiful you are." He glowed red, reaching for the note attached to the flowers. "Not saying your not pretty or anything," he corrected quickly. "Just promise that you won't let him get too close to you," Rock begged.

Lumina looked into his pleading eyes and clutched his hand in her own. Rock flinched but did not pull away. "If it'll make you happy than don't worry, I promise." She was very close now, holding his hand beneath her chin. They just stared at each other until a knock at the door broke their trance and they pulled apart quickly.

"Come in!" Lumina called out. Romana opened the door and stepped into the room.

"That lovely boy's here to see you again," she smiled and moved aside to let Harry in. Romana closed the door behind him.

Rock glared as Harry made his way across the room towards Lumina. "I brought you something," Harry smiled and handed her an elaborate box.

Lumina opened the box and inside was a stunning pair of shoes. They looked very expensive to Rock and he mentally kicked himself for not being able to afford something like that for her. He noticed how Lumina seemed to want to scream and fling her arms around Harry to thank him. After all, he'd known her since he was three and was pretty good at reading her. But she held back, only emitting the quivering words "thank you."

Harry looked disappointed at the reaction but smiled. "Maybe I could take you into town some time?"

Again with great difficulty Lumina simply shook her head. "Sorry but I'm busy today."

"Well maybe another time." He gave her a bow and kissed her hand before leaving.

Lumina let out a sigh and Rock watched her carefully.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "If you really like him, don't let me hold you back." With that he walked from the room, a terrible feeling of foreboding inside him.

Lumina watched him go and sighed again. Did she really like Harry? She glanced at the flowers and the shoes. She had to admit, he was so kind and good looking! So what if he was older than her.


	7. First date

Celia lent eagerly over the fence of Vesta's farm, peering over as far as she could watching the street over the river. Vesta smiled from her position of picking the late summer crops from a near by patch but not to near to intrude. "young love, how I miss it" she smiled, turning back to her harvest,

"what you mean the milkman and the mayor" Marlin couldn't help smirking a little, Vesta glared at him, Marlin noticing the fork she'd been using in the ground in one hand decided it was probably best for him not to be within range, instead her ran over to Celia.

She didn't even notice him till he said "he's not coming you know"

"he will" Celia insisted leaning further over the fence, Vesta had gone back inside muttering,

"Mayor, milkmen same thing, we all start small."

"What did you say?" Celia smirked,

"what me? Nothing" Marlin grinned, he could always open up more freely to his sister and Celia. Celia looked at him and then turned back to her watch.

She leaned so far over the fence this time, she fell straight over head first,

"Celia!" Marlin jumped over the wooden fence to her side,

"I'm fine" she told him, rubbing her head,

"lets see" Marlin sighed reaching towards her, examining the place where she'd hit it, Celia felt herself blush as his chest became level with her face, but it was brief he pulled back quick enough, holding out a hand to help her up, "yeah your right it's just a bit bruised" he told her.

"Thanks" Celia ran her hand over her head, Marlin smiled,

"just try to be a bit more careful next time," Celia smiled too.

"Celia!" a voice called, the two spun round, Harry was running towards them waving, Celia grinned and waved back, when she looked back the Marlin his face had returned to its usual stony expression.

"Are you ready?" Harry beamed holding out his hand towards her, Celia blinked her eyes still on Marlin but she took Harry's hand, "have been for ages" Harry laughed,

"well then lets not delay." Celia followed him towards the hill that separated the Vally and Town, every now and then peering over her shoulder, Marlin was watching them carefully from the fence.

"Bye" she called, Marlin nodded in reply.

"Where do you want to go?" Harry smiled, when they reached the town,

"could we do and see the Goddess pond?" Celia asked shyly, Harry beamed, she was definitely a lot cheaper than Lumina. "OK then," he let Celia lead him to the pond. Only to find two other girls there. One had long pink hair and cute red eyes, the other had dirty blond hair tied in a plat behind her head.

"Hi Celia" the pink haired smiled, then noticed Harry, Harry remembered her from the party and inwardly sighed, she scowled. "Hi" Ann looked a little envious of Celia, and began chucking things into the spring opposite the pond.

"Can I talk to you a moment?" Popuri smiled through gritted teeth pulling Celia aside. "What are you doing!?" she hissed quietly,

"what!?" Celia demanded,

"He is a complete creep look what happened to him at the party!"

"that was a misunderstanding" Celia told her, peering over at Harry whom Ann was now flirting with. "Look I've got to go" Celia told her "thanks but no thanks for the advice."

Celia didn't need to worry for to long because Cliff turned up later, with a note Ann was wanted immediately at the Inn. He glared at Harry and pulled Ann insistently by the arm, she scowled and followed him.


	8. In a day

"Why isn't he coming!?" Muffy howled, Griffin sighed, Muffy had been screaming all day about this. He went through the door separating the pub and the living quarters and called up the stairs to Muffy's room. "Come on Muffy!"

"NO!" was her reply, Griffin sighed again,

"I'll leave your dinner at the bottom of the stair" he called up before walking back into the pub. He had about two hours till rush hour. He had suspected Harry may not be interested in her, she was to easy, she flirted with every guy she met...except for him.

"Gustafa?" Gustafa looked up from his guitar,

"yes?" Nami had put her harmonica down and was looking around at the mountains surrounding the Vally. "Why do you travel?" she asked him, the wind whipping her short red hair round her face, Gustafa thought a moment. Even though he was Nami's best friend they hadn't known each other very long, both Nami and Gustafa had only been in the Vally for two years.

"I guess I travel because I'm trying to find a place that feels like home, plus" he smiled "meeting new people is great too" Nami blinked at him, before turning away blushing a little -she hoped Gustafa couldn't see-

"Me too" she agreed "but I think I've found it, I've never felt like a place like this before"

"me either" Gustafa grinned. The two lay down on the grass together. Then Gustafa looked at her again, "because I've got friends here, but if one of them were to leave, I may go with them" he looked at her hard, Nami laughed,

"Don't worry I don't feel like leaving any time soon. Besides if I did I'd make sure you couldn't follow me"

"like to see you try" Gustafa smirked.

John hardly wanted to leave his house at all while Meg stayed, so the villagers saw very little of him. But after a week Meg decided it would be best if she went back now. John sulked an extra day after she left. He was awoken the next day by a knock at the door, "people ought to just walk in" he grumbled as he went to answer it. Thomas stood on the step. "Well?" Thomas smirked,

"get out of here you little creep!" John snapped, pushing past him -he really wanted a nice strong drink-

"you come to talk to someone and that's the treatment you get" Thomas huffed, then smirked. "I don't think you understand boy, I'm here on business, you may not know it but there is something hidden in that cave is something that was rather important to your grandfather, he hid it down there about fifty years ago and your next in line, some people may claim right to that, people you don't even know about,"

John spun round, his handsome face contorted in anger, "are you threatening me!?"

"no, no" Thomas looked genuinely a little scared for a moment, then shook it off "but you've got a nice girl friend there"

"Well I have no idea what you're talking about" John turned again, and began walking away,

"there's a king out there somewhere so guard yourself" Thomas smirked "your playing a dangerous game of chess young man, a pawn like yourself alone on the board" with that Thomas left, leaving John very confused and very angry. He shrugged, oh well, nothing a strong pint couldn't handle.

Lumina couldn't help it a funny feeling had sprung from her chest, she knew what Rock had said, but he'd said it was fine if she felt like this. Her room was now full of so many gifts she didn't know what to do with them. Harry was so kind, he spoke to her and Listened to the little things that Rock always got bored hearing about. He even asked about her parents, she felt so happy he'd worried she answered in earnest. Rock had always been keen to avoid the subject in case it upset her, even at the after the funeral he had behaved like nothing had happened.

Harry was everything a guy was in her romance novels: Loyal, cute, funny, handsome. She didn't know why but as she thought these thoughts Rock's image replaced Harry in her mind. She shook her head quickly, throwing the mental image from view, it made her feel squeamish inside. Rock was her friend nothing more.


	9. A wedding

Weeks passed and things went on like normal. Meg gulped this was going to be hard. She knocked on John's door hesitantly, she heard him open it slowly. "Good morning" he yawned, she blurted it out on the door step "I'm pregnant" a big 'oh' appeared on John's face. Meg watched nervously to see what he'd say. After a while he opened his mouth, "that's funny" he smiled "I was just on my way to see you" he got down on one knee and produced a small blue flower from his bag, "will you marry me?"

"I wanna get married!" Muffy sobbed, clinging to Griffin's arm as he patted her on the back. John and Meg's wedding took part on a sunny weekend, they'd invited everyone. "So you'll take care of everything" John called out to Marlin -he'd been a lot friendlier towards John now he was certain he had no interest in Celia- "Course I will, can't let your chicken's starve" Marlin laughed. He had promised to take care of the farm while Meg and John were on their honey moon.

"I'll tell you something" John bent down around all the guys, "I'd marry those girls before they marry someone else," he pointed at Harry whom all the girls but Nami, Elli and Popuri were crowded round. Before the guys could process what he'd just said, he leaped into the 'Just married' carriage. Meg threw the bouquet over her shoulder into the scrum of girls that had stampeded their way over to the carriage.

"There are going to be some injuries" Trent sighed, reaching into his bag for some bandages, Cliff stared on in amazement, Gray took a few steps back, Kai gulped, Gustafa watched Nami in shock, Marlin picked himself up from where he'd been knocked over by the stampede, Griffin seemed unsurprised by Muffy's behavior, and Rock swallowed hard. Nobody in the boy's crowd breathed for a few seconds, then Popuri pulled away with the flowers, she beamed over at Kai. Gustafa whispered something in his ear, Kai looked up at him startled as Popuri ran over to show him the flowers.

"What did John mean by what he said?" Gustafa asked,

"exactly what he said" Rock glared over at Harry who was placing a moon flower in Lumina's hair.

Even after the carriage had left the party didn't stop there. Many people were drunk out of their minds, Karen and Rick had crept into the bushes up noticed and Kai and Popuri were making out. Many of the girls as Trent had promised had been in need of bandages -most of the injuries caused by Nami-

Elli hiccuped a little it seemed like the majority of her senses had gone because she was now making her way towards Harry with the rest of the crowd. "Noooo!" Stu cried "Rock says he is a bad man"

"don't worry Stu I'll take care of her" Trent promised, Stu nodded tearfully and ran back to play with May, Kate and Hugh. "Come on" Trent led Elli back to the bar, where Popuri and Kai were making out, right in front of Muffy who was sobbing she hadn't snogged a guy in at least a week. Griffin had been shaking his head nearby at the bizarre scene, until Muffy had sprinted up to him snogged him and sprinted off yelling "snogs for all!" Griffin was half slumped against the side of the bar wall, gasping for breath and looking in complete shock.

Trent laughed, but fell of his chair when Muffy repeated the same for him. Elli giggled and fell off her own chair, Trent only just caught her. Muffy repeated this with every guy she could reach, even pecking the older and younger ones on the cheek. None of the guys except for Kai and Rick seemed to protest much. "She kissed you" Elli giggled, clinging onto Trent's shirt so she wouldn't fall over,

"she did didn't she" Trent sighed, picking Elli up "come on I'm taking you home."


	10. Goodbye?

"Lumina?" Rock knocked cautiously on Lumina's bedroom door,

"hi Rock" she opened the door with a flourish, smiling broadly,

"what are you so happy about?" he asked, stepping into the room. Half her stuff was missing and there was a large suitcase lying on her bed. "Nothing, nothing" Lumina sang. "It's so cute those two got married and Kai proposed in the same night"

"yeah" Rock nodded slowly, "Where are you going?" he indicated the suitcase,

"Can you keep a secret" she giggled, high on the excitement of what ever it was,

Rock nodded, slowly; not sure if he wanted to know. "I'm off on a quick trip and nobody knows, but we'll be back soon enough"

"We?" Rock's stomach suddenly felt a little queasy as he worked it out, Rock fumbled in his pocket, it seemed stupid now. "Here" he closed his eyes and opened his palm before her, Lumina froze and looked at him, Rock looked like he was about to cry but didn't want to show it.

Lumina took the small gift from his hand, it was a small black box decorated with silver embroidery, she opened it her heart in her mouth. Inside was a small locket hung by a thin silver chain, embedded in the top of the locket was a shiny green stone. She opened it carefully. "So you can remember me if you leave" Rock murmured quietly.

"Oh" she whispered, inside their was a picture of her and Rock when they were about seven after they'd fallen in the pond; they were both laughing and soaking wet. The other was of a photo that Ruby and Romana had taken of them when they were ten: Lumina was sat on a picnic blanket with a china tea set looking annoyed at Rock who was a little while away running around with a toy helicopter.

Lumina looked around her room and at the suitcase and burst into tears,

"I'm sorry" Rock began crying himself, reminding him of when they were kids and Lumina had started crying because Rock had broke something, then he'd begun crying out of guilt, when Sebastien arrived they were both howling.

"It's not you" Lumina sniffed, hugging him, Rock hugged her back; sniffing her hair and enjoying the warmth he now felt.

"I'm such an idiot!" Lumina sobbed "I can't believe it but he wants to marry me!"

Rock felt his heart sink it was exactly what he'd suspected. "Has he proposed?"

"not exactly, he can't afford a blue feather, but he said his parents can, he wants to take me back to the city." Rock found it suddenly very hard to breath, he hugged her closer and cried softly into her hair. Lumina pulled away and looked out of her window. In the time she'd started packing to now it had gotten dark outside. Rock sat on her bed and sighed "do you want to marry him?" he asked,

Lumina looked at him "no!....yes!....I don't know!" She sat beside him unsure of what she really wanted now. "Don't go" the words were barely audible as he spoke them, but Lumina heard, she threw her arms around him again and they both toppled over. Both looked at each other glassy eyed, Rock's first thought was what if Sebastian or Romana came up and found him lying on her!?

Rock licked his lips uncertainty; he stroked Lumina's hair, taking her hair band and removing it, her long golden hair fell around her face. Nether really understood or thought about what they were doing. "If this is really goodbye" he whispered, he lent in and kissed her, she reacted almost instantly, Rock moved his mouth down her neck, Lumina undid his shirt slowly. Rock suddenly sat bolt upright. "We can't do this, your getting married" Lumina pulled off her own shirt and pulled him to her kissing him again, "no one needs to know" Rock pushed her down again and smiled "I guess not."


	11. Second thoughts

The next morning Lumina had many girls over at the manor, asking about if the rumors were true about the proposal. Rock sat in a chair at the other side of the room watching them carefully.

"So is it true?" Muffy asked, almost in tears,

"it was" Lumina smiled, putting emphasis on the last word, Rock looked up a little surprised.

"Was?" Celia checked,

"yeah I decided to cancel due to" she paused, throwing a discreet look at Rock "circumstances. I just decided Harry wasn't the right guy for me," Muffy let out a sigh of relief and wiped her eyes,

"good. First good looking guy in the Valley is still free" she grinned. There was a short pause as the other girls considered this. "I think Marlin's a little better looking" muttered Celia, going red, Rock looked discreetly at his feet, trying to act as though he wasn't listening. Muffy giggled at Celia's comment, "you like him"

"do not!" Celia exclaimed,

"do too!" Muffy giggled, "I mean your always talking about him"

"Lumina always talks about Rock" Celia pointed out. Rock went instantly red and turned his back on the conversation.

"Exactly" giggled Flora, Lumina went pink. "Last night Ruby told me Rock went to visit Lumina and didn't come back!" The girls all glanced at Rock who wished he was somewhere else.

"You didn't!?" Muffy screamed with excitement,

"shh!" Lumina hissed "Sebastian and Grandma are in the other room"

"You did!" Celia grinned, then frowned because that had just disproved her point.

Nami sighed waving as she went, she didn't really get these arguments. Sighing she trudged down the path towards the main street. She spotted Harry walking in her direction. "Ah" he smiled "is Lumina telling all her friends our good fortune?" Nami was the sort of person who always went straight to the point. "No" she told him, walking on, Harry's face faltered, Nami's eyes widened as she felt someone grab her by the scruff. "What do you mean no!?" he demanded, shaking her by the shoulders, Nami struggled, "let me go!" she insisted, ignoring his question, Harry shook her harder. "She just said she'd canceled!" Nami spat, Harry looked at her, Nami glared defiantly back. This was the only girl in the Valley that had never shown him any interest. Now he wasn't going to get married he could do what he liked, Harry kissed her roughly, Nami pushed him away. She was to proud to call for help, "let me go!" she shouted instead, louder this time.

Gustafa had seen many people head towards the manor that morning, so plucking up the courage to feed his curiosity he followed on. He wasn't really a people's person. He heard a yell as he approached the corner. "Put me down!" Nami's voice! Gustafa changed his pace, he ran head first into Harry, spinning on the spot ready to strike again. Harry clutched his bleeding nose and sped off to the manor. "Should I follow him?" Gustafa asked,

"no Rock's there, he'll look after them," Nami paused and looked at the floor, turning red as her hair, "thanks" she muttered, Gustafa smiled,

"well what else could I of done?" he laughed,

"you could of run for help or left me" Nami stuttered, Gustafa looked at her in amazement,

"I would never leave you, ever" he insisted, leaning down slowly and kissing her, Nami was surprised at first, but wrapped her arms around his neck and joined in with the kiss.

Everyone jumped as the doors slammed open, Harry stood in the doorway, blood pouring down his face. "What happened to your nose!?" Muffy cried,

"I fell over" he hissed, marching over to Lumina, the other girls took a few steps back. "Dear is there something you need to tell me?" he asked, his voice dangerously low, Lumina gulped,

"I think we rushed into things, after all I am only eighteen, you're almost ten years older than me," Harry made forward but Rock blocked his way. "Or is this why?" Harry smirked, seizing the younger boy by his collar, "had a sudden change of heart?" Rock was lifted of his feet,

"At least I'm not after her money!" Rock snapped,

"Why would I be after her money?" Harry smiled, his grip tightening,

"Last night, we found a letter you'd written to miss Romana that she hadn't read yet, you wanted a sum of ten million for the safe return of her granddaughter!"

Muffy, Celia and Flora watched agape it was like watching a soup. Harry threw Rock half way across the room, Lumina screamed and ran to his aid. Harry stormed out of the house.


	12. Gone?

When Meg and John returned from their honeymoon they were soon filled in with what had happened. "Well that's four safe," Meg grinned.

"Four?" John looked at her.

"Chris, Nami, Lumina and me," Meg sighed, rolling her eyes playfully.

"I don't think we need to worry about the others either," John shrugged. "Marlin won't let a guy within two meters of Celia. Carter's a scary looking guy and I'm sure he'd go after anyone who tried to hurt Flora. And Harry's not interested in Muffy, she's too easy." John listed them off on his fingers.

"Well you do have an ear for gossip," Meg smiled.

"Well the first was kind of obvious," John grinned, leaning down to kiss her. The baby was beginning to show and Marlin had warned him of the mood swings to come later. So John felt he'd better enjoy it while he could.

"What's going on?" Wally pushed his way to the front of the crowd, his family behind him.

"We're moving back to the city," Samantha smiled triumphantly, throwing another suitcase into the cart. "NO! I don't want to go!" Kate shrieked, clinging to the door frame of the house. "Kate!" Hugh cried, pushing past his father. "Please don't go," he begged Samantha.

"You're one of the reasons we're leaving. You're such a dirty little boy. She's going to meet some much nicer boys in the city."

"I won't!" Kate screamed, releasing the door and now clinging to Hugh who clung back in response. Samantha pulled Kate away from him and bundled her into the cart. "Drive on!" She ordered the driver.

Hugh sprinted after the moving cart, stumbling as he did. He saw Samantha whisper something to the driver and the cart sped up. "Promise you'll come back!" He called after the disappearing cart.

"I will," Kate called back at him. The cart was now almost gone from view but Hugh continued his hopeless run, then he collapsed.

"Are you Ok?" Hugh opened his eyes slowly; he looked up at the blurred face of Dr Trent looking over him. "Wow you ran all the way to Mineral Town," Stu grinned. The blurry faces began to swim back into focus. Hugh could now see Elli, Trent, May and Stu all looking over him.

"You're Parents are coming," Elli assured him, feeling his forehead. "You'll be fine. Just try to be a little more careful in the future."

Then Hugh remembered the reason he'd been running. "Samantha took Kate back to the city," he sobbed.

"What?" May had liked having a friend around to talk too at a level that Hugh and Stu could not yet manage. "Why?" Stu questioned. Hugh cried harder and shrugged.

"Hugh!" Wally half ran and half slipped across the slippery tiled floor of the hospital. He hugged his son when he reached him. "Don't ever do that again," he begged.

"Is he Okay?" Chris sped into the room after her husband.

"He'll be fine," Trent told them. "You can take him home now. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest." Wally and Chris nodded. Wally picked Hugh up in his arms.

"She might come back, Samantha hasn't sold the house. She's lending it to that vile brother of hers," Chris told him. "You'll see her again."

"She's probably waiting for the gossip to die down about her brother before she comes back," Wally explained to Trent and Elli.

Weeks past and Kate and Samantha didn't come back. Hugh spent days watching the house for some sort of sign they were back. He returned at the end of the day disappointed.

The mood swings that Marlin had foretold were coming round and John often felt the need to tip toe around the room. He found himself in the pub a lot more often with the other guys. "How's the bundle of joy?" Gustafa grinned. John scowled at him "You'll have a girl pregnant some day!"

"Will not!" Gustafa leaned back lazily. "I'm not that stupid," he added. Smirking slightly, Marlin held John back from punching the musician. "I'd like a kid one day," Rock smiled.

"You say that now," John sighed.

"Well it's worth it, isn't it?" Rock told him.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Marlin yawned.

"Boy," John said flatly. "And I wouldn't send him into farm business," he promised.

The boys returned at about one in the morning completely hammered.

Vesta glared out the window. "Where is that boy?" She murmured. Celia looked down the path.

"Here he comes," she called. Vesta hurried out of the house to meet him. "Hello," Marlin hiccupped. Suddenly he lurched and threw up all over the ground.

"Marlin!" Vesta exclaimed, leaping back in surprise. "How much did you have to drink?"

"Not much… 'hic.'" Marlin muttered going green. "Can I lie down?" Celia rolled her eyes and led him to his room. He clutched her arms to steady himself. "You really can't keep doing this," Celia told him.

"Sorry," he yawned, swaying on the spot.

"You'll have such a headache tomorrow," she smiled. "Drink this," she passed him a glass of water and helped him sit up in bed. Marlin sipped then lay back down. "Night," he yawned.

"Night," Celia smiled. As she climbed the attic stairs that lead to her room.

**Thanks to my new Beta reader, Awesome Rapidash, who is now helping me out from this page on. I might ask if they can do the previous chapters when this fanfic is finished. **


	13. The Next Day

All the boys had a headache when they woke up the next day.

"I told you," Celia smirked, sitting at the foot of Marlin's bed.

"I'm dying," he moaned, pulling the covers tighter over his head.

"No you're not!" Vesta snapped, sweeping the covers off him with one tug. "And you are getting out of bed dead or alive!" Marlin groaned, sitting up slowly and clutching his head in both hands. Celia giggled, as Vesta stormed out of the room and back onto the farm. Marlin glared at her, Celia only giggled harder in response.

"You're lucky you've never had a hangover," Marlin sighed, wincing as he stood up.

"I have actually," Celia admitted, skipping towards the door. She heard Marlin follow her out.

"When did you have a hangover?" Marlin looked at her in astonishment.

"My eighteenth birthday party," she laughed. "My friend brought round all this vodka and we all got so hammered. I did a lot of things I hope never to do again..." she trailed off, looking into the distance. "Really nice dog though."

"You're joking!?" Marlin looked at her, his eyes wide. Celia gave him a playful shove.

"Of course I am you idiot," she was now laughing so hard she fell over.

"Stop laughing," Marlin told her. But a smile was creeping over his face and he held out a hand to help her up. Celia grabbed it, giggled and fell over again, pulling him down with her.

"You're the one who's acting drunk," Marlin smirked as he sat up and looked over at the gently flowing river beyond the farm.

Celia lay back on her arms beside him. "Do you ever think of leaving this place?" Marlin asked suddenly.

"No, why do you ask?" Celia sat up beside him; her head tilted on one side. Marlin felt his cheeks flush and quickly looked away.

"I'd miss you, that's all," he lay down lazily just as Celia had.

"You know what?" Celia turned to face him, resting on one of her arms. There was a silence between the two a moment. "I'd miss you too."

"Marlin, are you working?" Vesta's voice broke them out of their trance.

"Yes!" Marlin called back, getting to his feet.

Nami knocked steadily on the door, a groan emitted from inside. The red head opened it cautiously not sure of what to expect. Gustafa was leaning over the sink, his face as green as his hat. Nami rolled her eyes "Muffy did say." She ran a hand through his matted hair. Gustafa became pale as he turned to smile at her. "Maybe I should have held off a bit."

"Might be a good idea," she grinned. He stroked her cheek gingerly and kissed her softly before jerking suddenly around and vomiting into the sink.

"Good thing I kissed you before you were sick," Nami patted him on the back.

John groaned loudly, and then held his tough; he didn't want Meg to know he'd been drinking last night. She had given him strict orders to be in the house in case she felt ill. John felt a little guilty, but she was so bad tempered. He looked into the mirror and blinked. He'd only just ordered a mirror and hadn't looked at himself properly in years. He'd expected some sort of change between his young teenage face and his new one, but saw none. Light blond hair, deep green eyes and still not a sign of any facial hair. He kicked the wall in his annoyance, only for his stomach to give a violent lurch.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one with morning sickness?" John spun round weakly to see Meg in the doorway with her arms folded. "I can explain?" John smiled slowly.

"Celia." Marlin looked up and saw that Harry was walking towards the farm smiling. "Harry?" Marlin noted happily the caution in Celia's voice after the incident at the manor.

"How are you?" Harry grinned.

"I'm fine" Celia stammered, Harry opened his mouth again and Marlin stood up.

"She said she's fine, now go away."

"Marlin!" Vesta hissed. She'd come round to see what the commotion was. Of all the guys in the village Harry had guessed that Marlin would be the most dangerous to cross. Marlin stood beside Celia protectively.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink." Harry smiled, extending his hand to Celia.

"She's working," Marlin growled, glaring directly at Harry.

"No, I'll give her time off," Vesta smiled. Celia gave her a desperate, meaningful look, that Vesta didn't seem to get. Marlin knew she was too embarrassed to say anything in front of Harry.

"Have fun," Vesta smiled.

Vesta turned to Marlin once that Harry and Celia were out of sight. "Marlin, you really must stop this silly behavior!" she hissed, and then she looked into the distance. "You did the same thing to me too you know!" Vesta sighed. "Look, I know how much family means to you and I know you must think of Celia as another sister but..."

"She means more to me than anyone in the world!" Marlin snapped, sprinting out of the farm and leaving a stunned Vesta behind him.

"I'm sorry about you and Lumina," Celia muttered, feeling that she had to say something to break the tension.

"It didn't work out, it was fine," Harry shrugged, glancing at the Inn as they passed.

"So what do you think?" Lumina asked shyly, turning in the dress for him.

"It's beautiful," Rock smiled, walking around to admire the fine embroidery and admittedly Lumina's figure in the expensive dress that her Grandmother had bought her as 'never mind' present. It was a pale white with a black ribbon round the waist that was tied in the back. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered into her ear. "But you could still look beautiful in the grubbiest of clothes." They swayed on the spot as though dancing for a moment. "But I think you look even better without it on," he admitted. Lumina giggled and spun around to kiss him.


	14. Murder

Muffy served Celia and Harry at the bar, reporting that Griffin was in bed with a headache. Celia nodded and told her that Marlin was much the same. Harry seemed keen to steer the conversation away from Marlin. He smiled warmly at Muffy, asking for their drinks. Part of him hoped Celia would react ever so slightly to his behavior towards Muffy, like she had done in Mineral Town. Muffy blushed and batted her eyelashes as she passed him the drinks. He looked over at Celia, who was looking into the distance completely uninterested in whatever Harry did.

"Are you okay?" Muffy finally drew her eyes from Harry, a light feeling of guilt spreading through her. Was Celia upset because she was flirting with Harry? She knew Celia liked him, and friends were more important to Muffy than boys as there were plenty of them. Celia looked up at her question and smiled "I feel great actually," Muffy blinked in surprise then whispered. "You're not going to dump him are you?"

"I might," Celia whispered back and the two smiled at each other.

"Promise me that I get first grabs," Muffy grinned. Celia laughed and nodded.

When Harry took Celia home it was well into the night. She allowed him to peck her on the cheek and left it there. She needed to plan on how to end it without hurting him too much.

"How was it?" Vesta asked carefully. She was leaning against the fridge casually, playing with her fingers. Celia knew that Vesta had been eating she always did when she felt nervous or guilty.

"It was fine," Celia told her as she hurried over. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine Celia," Vesta grinned, putting an arm around the girl. Celia didn't look like she believed her though.

"Celia!" Merlin fell through the front door. Vesta looked around carefully and took a slice of cake before carefully edging from the room.

"Yes?" Celia looked at him and blushed slightly.

"How was it?" Marlin gulped.

"It was good," Celia smiled. "It gave me some time to think."

"Think about what?" Marlin tilted his head on one side.

"Does it matter?" Celia leaned up quickly and pecked him on the mouth. "Good night," she smiled. Marlin watched her go, his cheeks a bright red.

Lumina woke with a start. "Rock?" She whispered. Rock rolled over beside her. "Hmm?"

"I thought I heard someone downstairs," she whispered, her eyes alive with terror. The two listened; another thump sounded from below. Rock pulled on his trousers as Lumina reached for her dressing gown. The two crept downstairs; they could already hear the clock strike two in the morning. The door was just closing as they entered the main room. Rock sprinted after the intruders, but they were gone. When he returned Lumina was pointing steadily and silently at the open door of her grandmother's room.

Sebastian had just arrived, his own green dressing gown fastened tightly round him. He followed Lumina and Rock's gaze. "Was it robbers?" He asked. Lumina nodded slowly.

Sebastian moved past the young couple towards the door, he gasped and moved away, bringing a handkerchief to his face and leaning heavenly against the wall.

"What is it?" But Rock already knew the answer.

"Don't let Miss Lumina see!" Sebastian begged already too weak to stop her himself. Rock seized Lumina's arm as she made her way towards the door.

The two cats mewed unhappily crawling round Lumina's legs. She sniffed and picked one up, holding it tightly to her chest. Her tears fell slowly and silently. Rock, assured Lumina wouldn't move and stepped past Sebastian into the room. Blood was splattered across every wall in the room. There was very little left of Lumina's grandmother. Her head lay on the floor just behind her favorite chair; eyes blank, staring unnervingly into Rock's. Sebastian had recovered himself enough to go and fetch help. Rock moved back to help guide Lumina to a chair as she was swaying slightly and he was afraid that she was going to faint. It was like her parents all over again and he didn't know what to do. Something so terrible it's not something you can plan a head for or rehearse.

"John!" John opened his eyes slowly as Meg was shook him awake.

"What is it?" He yawned checking his watch. "Meg, it's almost three in the morning," he yawned before he sat up. "The baby isn't coming is it!?"

"Of course not," Meg allowed a smile to etch her frantic expression.

"Well what is it then?" John turned over feeling if it wasn't that then it wasn't very important.

"There's been a.... murder." Tears filled her eyes. John sat up again his eyes wide and awake.

"Who!?"

"Madame Romana," Meg collapsed into him and John hugged her. He could see from her dressing gown she'd opened the door to someone and could hear them in the kitchen.

"Sebastian came for help," Meg explained.

John got up and pulled his own dressing gown on around him.

Soon everyone was out in the streets searching for a stranger. Though they all guessed it wasn't a stranger they were looking for. Looks were thrown in Harry's direction, but no one said anything. The town's people were beginning to arrive as well, everyone desperate to help. Harris, the policemen from Mineral Town examined the room carefully, only to return a short time later, green in the face and only able to tell them he couldn't find anything. Not a single shred of evidence. Upon Lumina's examination she managed to tearfully confirm a file was missing from her grandmother's desk, but she didn't know what it had contained. The only thing she did know is that the word 'Mark' was written on it.

"Mark, that was the name of the old farmer who had owned the farm before John, wasn't it?"

Galen was the oldest person in the village and he nodded in conformation. "He lived for a long time. I believe he was a hundred when he died. Yet, he didn't look a day over twenty, lucky bugger!"

"What happened to him?" John asked. His father had never told him anything about his grandfather and he'd never seen him.

"He was killed, but we never found out by whom. You were about ten when he was killed. But he insisted in his will that you be at least twenty before you could inherit the farm."

"Why was he mentioned?" Harris asked as his detective's instinct kicking in. However nobody knew the answer to that.

Hugh seemed to be the only person who didn't care. He took the opportunity of being awake to exercise more. He'd become distant from everything and everyone else. All he could think of was that the blame would turn to Harry and that would turn to gossip, which would result in Samantha and Kate's leave being extended. He narrowed his eyes at the thought, he would see her again however long he needed to wait!


	15. Twins?

John looked up. He had been so caught up in listening to Galen that he hadn't had time to keep an eye on Meg. When he looked over he could see that she was doubled over and clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong!?" John was soon at her side. Yet at that moment, every idea of what she'd told him to do in this situation seemed to disappear. He looked wildly around until he spotted Elli standing outside in the courtyard. "Elli!" He shouted loudly. He knew she'd never handled a birth on her own before, but at that moment they had no idea where Trent might be. Elli ran into the house after hearing the shouts. Her first thought once she realized what was happening, was to get Meg onto the sofa.

"Someone needs to go and find Trent!" She called out to the bystanders who were all staring at what was happening with amazement. Harris nodded and sped away from the house. Meg screamed in pain and John took her hand in his own, a look of terror on his face. Elli looked hopefully over at the door. "Come on Trent," she begged.

Harris returned a minuets later and informed everyone that Trent had gone back to Mineral Town. However he'd phoned him and he said that he'd get there as soon as possible.

Meg screamed in pain again. Beads of sweat pouring from her face. "As soon as possible might be to late," Elli murmured. John looked up at the nurse with an expression of anger on his face.

"You do something then!" He snapped, clutching Meg's hand in his own as tears poured down his own face. At that moment he felt more frightened than he could of believed he'd ever be. Elli looked at the door again, hoping that Trent would somehow appear. "You're a nurse!" John yelled. Elli nodded slowly and took a pair of plastic gloves from her pocket and put them on. Meg's cries were tearing down every one of John's defenses. "It'll be alright," he assured her but not quite believing it himself.

"It's okay," Meg smiled weakly. "I'm immortal remember."

John smiled, he didn't want to watch Elli work, but if Meg or the baby died... he'd kill her and Trent. He felt sure of it!

A cry awoke him from his threats. Meg's breathing had eased a little. But just a moment later she began panting again, her eyes closed tight. "There's another one," Elli informed, sounding surprised at her words. She looked around desperately. "Here!" She called out in a frantic voice. John looked up just as a baby boy was thrust at him. He looked between Meg and the child, Meg smiled weakly as the baby murmured slightly, letting out a small whimper.

There was another cry and this time Meg was steady again. "Anymore?" Meg panted, unsure if she wanted the answer. Elli smiled and shook her head. John could see she had tears in her own eyes and he felt a little guilty for the amount of pressure he'd put on her. Galen had fetched a tub of water while all this had been going on. Elli took a pair of scissors from her pocket and after washing them in alcohol, she cut the umbilical cords. She then bathed both children in the water.

"It's a boy and a girl," she panted, sounding as exhausted as Meg. She handed the children to Meg and John and then washed her own hands. Seconds later, Trent burst in through the front door, his medical bag in hand. He looked at Meg, then at the twins and finally at Elli. He let out a deep breath and smiled. "I thought I was going to be to late." He rushed over to Elli and spun her around, the most emotion he'd ever shown at anything. "You did it!" He grinned. I had a feeling that you might try, but I was worried you'd.... well never mind. You did it!"

John smiled at the two before turning back to Meg. Relief washed over him. Two twins; a boy and a girl. Meg cradled the boy in her arms. "Look," she smiled, showing John their son's eyes. John gazed at the tiny child and a pair of light green eyes stared back.

"I thought babies were born with blue eyes?" Galen asked.

"Not warlocks," Meg grinned proudly.

"This child looks normal," John said, checking the color of his daughter's eyes.

"She might not be a witch. It's very rare for witches to give birth to their own kind," she paused. "What do you mean normal?"

John laughed nervously. "Chelsea," he smiled trying to quickly change the subject.

"What did you say?" Meg peered at him.

"I said Chelsea, she's a Chelsea," he smiled.

"I see. In that case our son is Lupus."

"Lupus?" It was now John's turn to stare.

"You heard me right, I said Lupus. I had a grandfather named Lupus."

John shook his head and laughed. "Chelsea and Lupus."

At that very moment Chelsea promptly began crying. John jumped in surprise as if a bomb had just gone off. "What is it, what's wrong with her?" He panicked.

Meg laughed and shook her head. "Don't hold her like she's some kind of a bomb! Just give her a hug and she'll calm down." John hesitantly hugged his daughter, who was promptly sick all over him.

The atmosphere was slightly cheered by the arrival of the twins. Marlin somehow found himself named Godfather, something he heartily objected too.


	16. Going Home

"_So Hugh, you and Kate are married now. Stu, you and I are married." Directly following that announcement there was a loud protest from Kate and Hugh._

"_I want a divorce!" Hugh sounded. May ignored them and pointed at a clump of bushes behind the Hot Spring. "That's your house over there," she told them. "And we live over here," she pointed at the trees near the Goddess Pond. Stu looked apologetically at them, he was used to May's games._

_Kate and Hugh walked over and crouched in the bushes behind the Hot Spring. "This is stupid," Hugh whispered softly._

"_Shh!" Kate hissed. She didn't want to hurt May's feelings. She knew that May loved playing these games. She knew that her own mother had no time to play with her when she was a child. Kate knew her mother didn't either, but she didn't want her mum to play with her. Hugh was way better._

"_Ding-Dong!" May called happily._

"_Hello," Kate smiled, pretending to open an imaginary door._

"_We've come for dinner," May smiled, dragging Stu after her. She smiled and pretending to hand Hugh her coat. _

"_Why?" Hugh asked, unable to hold the question back._

"_Because that's what adults do."_

"_Yeah, Trent always comes to dinner, every Wednesday," Stu told them._

"_So, what's for dinner?" May asked._

_Kate quickly looked around for inspiration._

"_Ratatouille," Hugh grinned. He'd watched his mother make it one night for dinner and thought he could remember how to make it._

"_Boy's don't do the cooking," May looked at him puzzled._

"_Hugh does," Kate smiled proudly._

"_Well, Elli always does the cooking at home. She says that Trent can't cook much further than a microwave." _

_With that settled, Hugh set about pretending to make dinner._

"_What now?" Kate asked._

"_Now we do what women do when they have dinner. We'll talk about everything that's happening and tell people what's wrong with them," May informed them as she wracked her brain trying to remember anything Manna had talked about when she came for dinner._

"_Do you think Cliff will stay in town forever?" May asked curiously._

"_I don't see why not?"Kate replied._

"_Doug says he's planning on leaving unless he can find work."_

"_Maybe Farmer Sam will offer him a job?" Stu grinned._

"_He looks very young for an old man," Kate commented._

"_Grandpa says he's at least fifty, but he looks no older than his son," May shrugged._

_Hugh walked over and began to place the invisible food before them. May smiled and began to pretend to eat._

_The four seven year old's sat crouched in the bushes like that till the sun began to set._

"_We'd better be getting back," Kate apologized. She had just finished eating a real dinner at Stu's. She smiled to herself, Stu was right, Trent did come to dinner and Elli did the cooking._

_Kate and Hugh began the walk back home together. "You know you're my best friend," Kate slipped her hand into Hugh's._

"_Really?" Hugh looked a little surprised but didn't pull his hand away._

"_Thank you," she smiled._

"_For what?"_

"_Just being my friend."_

Hugh clenched his fists at the memory, they had been so happy together. Why did this have to happen? Hugh wiped his eyes quickly, hoping no one had seen him. Lucky for him, everyone else was at John's house cooing over the new babies.

Hugh set off at a run. He ran all the way to Mineral town and back. Then he did it again, and again, and again. He did it in a vain attempt to wash Kate from his mind.

Three Years later

Kate stared at the window of the apartment. Her mother was out on town with her friends, leaving Kate alone to do whatever she wanted. She hated the city, hated school and she hated the people here. Even though her mother had sworn that she'd make better friends than Hugh, she was yet to be amazed. Outside the cars rushed by. Before she'd come here, Kate had never even seen a car before. In Mineral Town and in the valley they had used horses and carriages for transport. Or they'd just walk to wherever they were going. But here, people used taxi's to get from one side of the street to the other.

She missed the Valley and everyone that lived there. She'd heard about the twin's birth and Romana's murder. She'd wanted to go to the funeral and the twin's first birthday, but was not allowed.

The door opened and Samantha entered, her arms laden with shopping bags. She dumped the bags on the floor and opened a letter that she picked up off the floor. She read it slowly. Then read it again before closing it and smiling "We can go back now."

It seemed like forever that Kate had waited to hear those words. She felt the temptation to pinch herself, but refrained from doing so.

Hugh had grown into an athletic, healthy teenager. Over the years he'd lost his playful nature and worked on nothing but his running and exercises every waking hour.

Wally answered the knock on the door. He opened it and looked out to see who was there. A teenage girl stood before him. She had long golden blond hair down to her waste that was held in place with a ribbon tied behind her head. She wore a blue and white dress.

"Hello?" Wally looked at the girl puzzled.

"Is Hugh in?" She asked curiously.

"Hugh?" Wally stumbled, causing the girl to roll her eyes.

"Hugh, your son," she reminded him.

Wally nodded. "Um, I think he's over near the Goddess Pond. At least that's the last I saw. But he could be miles off by now."

"Thanks," the girl grinned turning around and heading towards the Goddess Pond. Wally shook his head.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

Now it was the girl's turn to look very puzzled. "Wally, it's me, Kate."

"Kate?"

The girl gave a little bow. "God its been miserable around here with out you. You'd better go see Hugh immediately." Kate grinned it was nice to know she'd been missed.

Hugh paused looking into the Goddess Pond, panting hard, his muscles strained.

"_You know they say the Goddess lives in there," Kate told him._

"_Well where is she then?" Hugh asked leaning further over the side. _

_Kate giggled."She's magic. She can appear all over the world. She won't stay here forever," Kate told him._

_Hugh nodded, not really understanding._

Hugh threw a stone hard into the water. He yelped in pain, as he pulled ye t another muscle. He bent down by the water and looked at his reflection.

"Hugh?"

Brilliant he was hearing things again. A reflection appeared beside his own and Hugh's eyes grew wide. He looked unblinking at the reflection beside him. She looked so different, so mature, but it was her, there was no mistaking that.

"Kate?" He breathed, hardly daring to believe that it was really her.

"Well you look... different," Kate smiled. Hugh stood up to face her.

"You too," he breathed. Kate smiled nervously before exclaiming in surprise as Hugh flung his arms round her. After a few moments they pulled away awkwardly. Although Hugh still looked thin, Kate could see the muscles that had developed, Hugh couldn't quite believe just how wonderful Kate had become.


	17. Sibling rivalry

"Mother?"

Meg looked down and saw Lupus, thumb in mouth tugging at her sleeve. Meg pulled him up onto her lap. "What is it dear?" She asked, bouncing him up and down. Lupus laughed with excitement. Then he stopped. "Mum, why is Chelsea angry at me?"

"Again?" Meg rolled her eyes. Lupus may be first born, but Chelsea seemed to call the shots. "What happened this time?"

"We were playing up at the manor and I asked Chelsea if we could have a race climbing up the tree and... she said yes... and then I was at the top."

"What?" Meg tipped her head on one side.

"I was at the bottom of the tree, then I was at the top." Meg and John had always been impressed by Lupus' development of speech, but now Meg was finding him a little hard to understand.

"I was at the bottom of the tree and suddenly I was at the top," Lupus explained again/

Meg breathed in slowly, hope building up in her chest, could this be it.

"What did it feel like?" She asked excitedly.

"It felt like I was flying. Like a big whoosh in my tummy," he smiled, laughing slightly.

Meg whooped with joy, flinging her son round her head. "I knew it!" She streaked, ruffling his blond hair.

"John, come quickly!" She shouted. John sped into the room brandishing his hoe, obviously expecting some form of attack. Chelsea followed close behind him, looking annoyed at having her father snatched from her. "He did it," Meg whooped. "I always told you he was special."

Chelsea folded her arms and scowled, she may only be three, but even a three year old understands jealousy when they feel it. Sure, she couldn't speak quite as well as her brother, but he couldn't imagine things like her. Sure, he could do a bit of magic but she..... but she......what could she do?

Chelsea rung her hands around in front of her searching for anything her brother couldn't do. Apart from the ideas she already had, she had nothing. She watched as her brother received praise for a bit, being swung round the room and such, until she could no longer take it and got up and left.

She stormed out of the farm. Whatever her parents had said; Lupus was allowed out on his own and he was her twin! She didn't get far so sat down to rest by one of the trees near the pub. She hoped nobody would stop her. Her parents probably hadn't even noticed she'd gone. If she was careful maybe she'd be back in time for dinner: the first note they'd get that she was missing.

"Hello?"

Chelsea looked up slowly. There in front of her stood the strange scientist Darryl. He peered at her in curiosity, the same way she looked back at him. They stared at each other a moment, neither sure how to handle the other.

"You're John and Meg's kid right?" He asked finally. Chelsea nodded. They sat in further silence. "Do they know you're out?" Chelsea shook her head.

"Please don't tell them," Chelsea slurred a little over the words, again feeling the pang of anger as she remembered her brother's brilliant vocabulary.

"I overheard Patrick talking to Gustafa who had heard from Cody, who'd overheard Griffin telling Muffy that he'd heard Lumina and Rock talking about what happened with your brother. Is that why your upset?" Chelsea folded her arms stubbornly.

"When I was a kid, I had an older brother," Darryl smiled. "He was brilliant in every way. He could get his experiments to work and didn't lose giant furry white things." Darryl looked a little put out at his words. "Mother and Father thought he was brilliant. Whatever I did just wasn't quite as good. However, one day..." Darryl smiled.

"One day?" Chelsea encouraged.

"We were walking by the river talking about electricity and he had an idea that could lead to us harnessing the power of lightning."

"Did he?" Chelsea asked.

"Wait and see. Anyhow, he wrote it all up for me and I told him he was wrong. What he write didn't make sense. He tried anyway and of course it failed. He made edits and changes and each time I told him it was wrong. Until finally, one day he shouted. "Well then you do it!" So I did, and it worked." Darryl indicated his lab. Chelsea stared in wonder at the blue bolts moving back and fourth between the two silver orbs that connected them.

"What I'm trying to say is this," Darryl scratched his head. "Even prodigies can't be good at everything."

Chelsea nodded and Darryl smiled."Well then, you'd better get back and see what you can do."

Chelsea nodded excitedly and scampered off. When she got a few meters away she turned. "When I get bigger, will you show me how those numbers on the board work?"

"When you're bigger," Darryl promised.

Chelsea returned to the house to find her parents hadn't noticed her absence, but had released her brother. Chelsea felt a hand tap her on the back and she jumped around. Lupus smiled shyly at her,

"Where did you go?" He asked. "I was looking for you."

Chelsea turned her back on him, "I'm sorry about earlier," Lupus apologized hanging his head "It won't happen again."

"Promise?" Chelsea looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Lupus promised.

"Okay then," Chelsea beamed. "lets go play with the sheep."


	18. Mine Encounter

Flora looked up from her work and smiled lightly to herself. She held up the artifact she'd found to the light and admired the quality of it. Suddenly she looked up. She could here someone outside and she knew it wasn't Carter. Earlier that day he'd headed over at Daryl's lab to beg for some fossil that Daryl had found.

She froze as she heard footsteps descending down the stairs. Flora hurriedly got to her feet knocking the lamp over as she did. Immediately the cavern was thrown into inky darkness. Flora stood stock still in the darkness. The footsteps had paused, reacting to the darkness. Flora could make out a faint light at the foot of the stairs.

A vast mass of purple material proceeded before the man. He held a lamp in one hand and it cast just enough to light to illuminate the way before him. He turned towards her, one narrow pale eye illuminated and his fat lips curled into a smile.

Flora backed away. "How did you get in here?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.

The man's thick lips curled into a wider smile.

"I think you'd better leave," Flora insisted.

In spite of the young archeologist's warning, The man continued to advance towards her. "I need a bit of help," the man smiled. Flora had backed up so far that she'd hit the wall. The man was now only about a meter from her. Flora could see that his vast body was covered from head to toe in an expensive looking purple suit. "I'm looking for a girl and it's rumored that she lives somewhere in this mine. Do you have any suggestions?"

Flora shook her head dumbly, seemingly unable to come to terms with the fact she'd reached the back of the room and was trying to push backwards through the wall.

"Are you sure?" The man smirked.

Flora nodded again and closed her eyes tightly. Her head was spinning.

Suddenly a large hand seized her throat. Flora gasped in shock as she was lifted off the ground. "Think harder!" The man snapped.

"I don't know, I swear!" Flora sobbed. She wrapped her hands around his and tried to break his grasp.

The man paused, realizing that she was telling him the truth. He smiled again. "Alright, how about Carter. Where's Carter?"

"Out," Flora replied simply.

"I see. Well, maybe I should leave a message to let him know I was here," his hands tightened and Flora gasped for breath. Tears ran down her face as she gasped again.

"Put her down!"

Flora and the man looked over and to her relief, Carter stood panting at the entrance of the mine. The man released his grasp on her throat and dropped Flora to the ground. He then turned and stood between her and Carter. "Nice little friend you've got here."

"What do you want?" Carter demanded.

"Keria. Where is she?" the man asked.

"What do you want with her?" Carter didn't seem to have a clue though he clearly recognized the name. "She's not been here for ages."

"Thank you," the man smiled as he walking past Carter and up the staircase.

When they were sure he was gone, Carter sprinted over to Flora and knelt down beside her. "Are you hurt?" He asked in a worried tone,

Flora rubbed her neck softly but shook her head. "I'm fine," she assured him.

John was shocked as were the rest of the valley when they heard. John had an annoyed itchy feeling on the back of his head that Thomas knew something about this. Maybe he should pay Mineral Town a little visit.

"Daddy?"

John looked around and saw Lupus standing behind him looking worried.

"Yes?" John's voice softened at the sight of his son.

"Will they catch that man?"

John sighed, he knew that police patrols in there area were rare. After all, there was only one officer spread between Mineral Town and Forget Me Not Valley. But i9n spite of this he smiled."I hope so."

"John my boy it's good to see you," Thomas began.

"What is this deal about a game?" John demanded thrusting a very relaxed Mayor against the wall and holding him by his scruff.

"Not 'a game', it's "The Game", Thomas corrected him. "And it's a tough one. Believe me, once your playing there's no going back."

"How many players are there?" John snarled.

"Far to many to count. Though not all are a threat," Thomas explained. There was a pause. "I heard about that murder and the robbery..."

Thomas felt John's grip tighten. "Neither of which was me, I like to keep my pieces clean. But some others find a thrill in playing dirty."

"How many do you know apart from yourself?" John hissed.

"You, the Gourmet and....," he trailed off. "Oh but that's part of the fun so I wont ruin it for you."

"What do you mean me?" John looked shocked and dropped the mayor to the floor.

"Well you're born into the game. You can't deny it thanks to your grandfather."

"My grandfather?" John backed off.

"Mark, he needed the thrill of life and adrenalin pumping through his veins every minute of the day. He neglected the farm as he traveled, and came up with this brilliant idea. I must have been about forty when he came to me with the idea."

"Forty? But that would make you...."

"Somewhere around a hundred and twenty, yes. To be quite honest, I've lost count."

"How old would you say you were?"

"Twenty four," John told him.

"And yet you don't look a day over sixteen."

John froze. "But dad died, grandfather died, if.... that was the case..."

"How did they die?" Thomas smirked.

"....grandfather was murdered and dad...," John trailed off.

"He killed himself," Thomas finished the sentence for him. "At about age sixty."

"Sixty? But he didn't look a day older than twenty," John sighed. The impact of things beginning to sink in.

Thomas nodded. "Clever boy."

John found himself out of the house before he could ask another question. The door slammed behind him.

"What was that all about?" Cliff had just been passing the house on his way to the church.

"Stupid Mayor," John hissed as he dusted himself off.

"It's nice to see you again."

The two boys looked around and saw that Ann was running towards them. In her hands was a small basket.

"Ann!" Cliff sounded surprised and blushed lightly as the red head drew closer. John smirked at him.

"You forgot your lunch," Ann told Cliff as she handed him the basket.

"You two still aren't married yet?" John couldn't hold back any longer.

Both went bright red. "What do you mean?" Cliff stammered, not looking at Ann who was trying to do much the same.

"Well, Karen and Rick are married as are Kai and Popuri. Word in the valley is that Trent and Elli are pretty close. So what about you guys?"

John left them both in a state of shock and headed back to the valley.


	19. Over reaction?

"This is getting a bit strange," Nami sighed, rolling over with a notebook in her hand.

"Don't know?" Gustafa shrugged.

"I wonder who's next," she ventured to consider aloud.

"Hopefully no one," Gustafa stretched and reached for his hat. He paused. "You know it's funny, but no one's left John's house since the robbery."

Nami shrugged. "John's probably just worried."

"Dad why can't we go out and play?" Chelsea asked, peering at the locked door that barred her way out.

John sighed and looked down on his two children. He had he just brought them into the curse of all this, the thing that had killed his father and father before him. What would happen to him?

"Go and find your brother," John sighed in reply to her question.

Chelsea groaned but did as she was told. She passed Meg on the way through the door. Meg looked upset but determined.

"John...," she began, biting her lower lip.

"Hmm?" John looked up from the window where he seemed to of taken guard the last few days.

"I know it was a terrible business, and I know your worried but you can't confine us to the house." She said the words slowly, pronouncing each syllable with care.

John sighed walking hesitantly over to her. "You don't know how much danger we are in," he told her while avoiding meeting her eyes.

"Well then tell me," Meg turned his face back to her's.

"You don't understand. If you knew what I'd brought you and the kids into..." John trailed off.

Meg watched him. "I love you and the kids love you as well. What could you of done to effect that?"

"Can you die?" John asked.

Meg was taken aback by the question. "Well," she answered "I'm a witch. So in your terms, yes I am pretty much immortal. I'm currently two hundred and fourteen years old and I probably have three hundred years left. However, I can be killed, but it's hard and..."

"I can't. I can be killed. But I'll never age... never die of old age," John interrupted her.

"Don't joke with me," Meg sighed, turning back to the door.

John pulled her back."I'm not joking," he told her calmly.

"How old do I look to you? Older than Lumina and Rock?"

Meg studied his features carefully. He did look young, older than Kate and Hugh, but only just.

"I haven't aged since I was sixteen years old."

"But the kids are getting older," Meg pointed out, trying to throw some sense back into this conversation.

"They will, but eventually they will stop and they will not die."

"What's up John?" Griffin looked over at the young farmer with concern. The other boys were drinking heartily and talking loudly.

"Nothing much," John tried a smile.

"Cheer up," Rock grinned.

"Yeah apparently Samantha got a note from Harry, he'll be leaving soon!" Marlin whooped, throwing down another drink.

"Really?" That brought John out of his stupor. He'd missed a lot while he'd locked himself away.

"Celia?" Celia looked up at the knock on the door. That didn't sound like Marlin and who else would be coming in this late?

"Who is it?" She called back.

"Harry," the voice replied. Celia undid the lock and Harry stepped in. He looked taller that usual, and a smirk was clear on his face. "Where's Vesta?"

"She's in the city for the week," Celia told him a little confused by the question. "And Marlin's down at the pub." Celia swallowed her last words because in that terrifying moment she realized she was alone. She took a few hasty steps back, "Sorry..." were the last, unsympathetic words she heard.

"Celia?" Marlin pushed open the tattered door, fear creeping up his spine. The entire room had been trashed. A small pool of blood lay near the door. Marlin swallowed. "Oh God. please no. Celia?" He called, racing through every room in the house. No one replied and he found nothing. When he returned to the kitchen, he found a note sitting on the table. He hurriedly ripped open the envelope:

_Dear Marlin, _

_I've taken my step and rolled the dice, I got a six. The game is being played. Your farmer friend would be a great use to me, I suggest you talk to him. Tell him to meet me by the Mine Lake in Mineral Town in two days, alone. That is... if you want to see your friend Celia again._

_Harry_

Marlin angry crumpled up the note and threw it as far as he could, wishing he had the real Harry in front of him. He wiped his eyes, it was no good crying, he needed to go and see John. Vesta was away for the week so their was no reason for her to know.


	20. rescue

John yawned and grumbled, turning over in bed. The hammering on the door became more persistent. "Just go and see who it is," Meg sighed, giving him a small poke in the ribs.

John groaned as he climbed out of bed and pulling on his dressing gown. The floor was freezing under foot and John almost leaped back into his warm bed when he touched it. Annoyed he threw open the door, ready to kill whoever happened to step through. Then he paused, it was Marlin who stood in the doorway, panting and looking more upset than John had ever seen him. His expression was pale and his eyes full of fear.

"What happened?" John asked sternly.

Marlin passed him the small note he had screwed up in his hand. John unfolded it and read slowly. He was so immersed that he didn't notice Meg coming up behind him. "You can't!" She begged, both John and Marlin jumped. "He can," Marlin growled, glaring at John who was re-reading the note, trying to find some sort of loop hole.

"He's right" John sighed. "He's killing people." He pulled Meg towards him, leaning his head against hers. Her eyes were full of tears. "Please don't go..." she begged.

"I have no choice, I need this to stop," John explained. He kissed her gently and pulled away. He turned to Marlin and sighed. "This is a cruel game we play, and it's time I started. I've been sitting at Start for far to long now."

"Hugh!" Hugh opened his eyes, the early pale moonlight shone through his bedroom window. He got up and glanced out. Kate stood in the dark street below. "Let me up," she mouthed, indicating with her hands what she meant. Hugh nodded and disappeared. A few seconds later he flung open the door.

"What's up?" He asked, closing his bedroom door behind them. Kate swallowed and turned away from him. "Mum wants us to move again," she whispered.

"Why!?" Hugh almost shouted. He was so angry.

"Well, my uncle is holding someone hostage if you'll remember correctly!" Kate snapped.

"But you haven't done anything," Hugh grabbed her hands forcing her to look at him.

"Mum hates the gossip," Kate explained. Hugh lifted an eyebrow and Kate laughed. "Well if it's about her anyway."

"I won't let you go again," Hugh said, hugging her tightly. He heard Kate take in a small intake of breath as he did.

"I can't do anything about it," Kate sighed returning his hug.

"I know. Still it's so unfair. You shouldn't have to move every time she feels like it!" He reached out to wipe a tear from her eye.

"What choice do I have?" She held Hugh's hand to her cheek, closing her eyes to his touch.

"Come and stay with us," he whispered. "Mum and dad won't mind."

Kate pulled away and moved back to sit on his bed. "I can't."

Hugh sat down beside her, his expression determined. "You don't get a choice." He leaned towards her and Kate gasped a little at his behavior but didn't refuse it. His lips met hers and she clutched at his shoulders to steady herself. Hugh stroked one hand through her hair. When they were kids he couldn't have ever imagined that tangled hair could feel like this. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. Kate reacted slower but eagerly. Finally they resurfaced for air. "What was that?" Kate asked breathing heavily.

"I don't know" Hugh replied. Then he smiled. "But whatever it was, I liked it!" He kissed her again, a little more forcibly this time.

"Hugh?" She pulled away a hurt look in her eyes.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Hugh pulled away only enough so their lips weren't actually touching.

"You're making this harder that in has to be. I can't stay."

Hugh looked down and Kate sighed, lifted his chin. "Hugh I.... last time I left, it tore me in two. Now that I feel like this... it will kill me."

"Well you're not alone in this," Hugh pulled his head away again.

"I just came here to tell you," she whispered. She got up and headed to the door. "Good-bye Hugh."

Hugh kicked his alarm clock as it struck seven in the morning. He'd been dressed and awake for ages now. He pushed his way out of the house and tried to get away. This was considerably difficult as there was a large crowd outside his and Kate's house.

Kate came slowly out of her house. She would work it all out as soon as she got back. She couldn't leave, not now. She felt her mother's hand relax and pulled an over whelming sense of deja-vu coming over her as she ran through the crowds searching.

Hugh suddenly felt two hands grasp his face and pull his mouth to theirs. The kiss didn't last long before Samantha had marched up and tried to tug her daughter away.

"Come on Kate!" She hissed.

"Not this time!" Hugh hissed under his breath. "Stop!" He yelled. Samantha looked the five foot nine inch adolescent before her. He was a lot harder to ignore than the kid that had begged so piteously last time.

Kate turned to Marlin hurriedly. "You need to get to that cave now! He's going to kill her before the agreed time," she yelled before Samantha could clamp a hand over her mouth. Hugh lunged at Kate and pulling her back. The two glanced over to see if Marlin had got the message, but he and the other guys had already gone."

At first it seemed like Samantha was about to pull Kate back. But then she seemed to reconsidered and stormed through the crowd and into the carriage. With that, they drove off leaving Kate still in Hugh's arms.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Marlin yelled, racing down the road between Mineral Town and the valley.

"I'm right behind you!" John, Carter and Rock called out.

"Don't you think we could slow down a little?" Gustafa and Griffin panted after them. Neither of which was that much of a fighter. Wally was politely running with them, hurrying them along like a sheepdog.

"Now how do we get across?" Gustafa sighed, looking out over the middle of the lake. Marlin looked like he was ready to swim, which honestly looked like what they'd have to do anyway.

Harry lent down next to Celia and grinned madly. She tried to lunge forward with her head to hit him. Instead he grabbed her chin and kissed her roughly. He pulled the gag of viciously. "Help!" Celia yelled.

"Shh," Harry grinned, leaning in again forcing her to the floor. "No one will hear you." He froze. He could sense someone behind him. He felt a cold steel blade placed to his throat.

"Come quietly," Griffin whispered. John pulled Harry to his feet.

"Ah... farm boy," Harry smirked. "I see you've finally joined The Game my friend." He made a lunge for Griffin's knife and grabbed Celia, backing off towards the entrance of the cave. "Now tell me..." Harry smiled at John. "How old were you when your grandfather died?"

"Thirteen," John grunted.

"Ah yes, what about your father Sam?" Harry purred.

"Seventeen."

"So you're the latest?" Harry nodded in agreement. John thought back to the twins back at home and nodded. Harry obviously didn't regard them as the latest. At least not yet.

"Now you're going to come with me," he hissed at John, holding the knife to Celia's throat.

"No, I'm not," John told him.

Harry smirked, this answer seemed to please him.

"Then..." he looked ready to drive the knife into Celia's heart. Suddenly he froze. He sank to his knees and a weak smile filled his face. Marlin stood behind him with a blooded stone in his hand.

"Do not pass go. Do not collect two hundred pounds and go directly to jail!" Harry laughed, clutching the knife tightly. John realized immediately what he was going to do and felt no remorse to stop him. Harry drove the knife into his own chest. "I don't think so," he smiled at John. They were the last words he spoke.


	21. A visiter

"How are you doing?" Marlin asked curiously.

Celia was laying on the soft grass of Vesta's farm, watching the crops wave in the gentle wind. A light cream colored blanket was draped loosely over her shoulders.

"Fine," Celia shrugged in reply to Marlin's question.

Marlin sat down beside her and looked out at the plants with her. "I'm sorry for what I did," he apologized softly.

"Don't be," Celia replied turning to face him. "You saved my life." Her statement caused Marlin to turn red.

"Well I...." Celia leaned towards him but Marlin shuffled back nervously. "You should be in bed," he told her.

"No thanks," Celia replied, looking a little hurt at Marlin's reaction. She turned away only to have Marlin pull her back and kiss her full on in the face.

Gustafa sulked, playing his guitar while the others span around on the beach. The summer festival had come again.

May sighed as she watched Kate and Hugh spin around in a clumsy but happy sort of way. Giggling softly to herself, she sighed again. "Stop sighing," Stu groaned. He was getting bored of this continual behavior that had been coming from May ever since Kate and Hugh had started dating. May glanced at him sadly, Hugh had changed over the years. He'd cut back the fringe of his old hair cut so now it stood in messy tufts all over his head. "It's so sweet," May sighed again.

"What those two?" Stu demanded, hardly able to believe his ears.

May nodded in silent agreement.

"Nah, Hugh's lost his mind." Stu replied. His response caused May to turn away from him in a huff.

"Would you like this dance?" Trent asked hopefully as he bowed slightly to Elli, who nodded happily and took his hand.

"Elli!" Stu growled.

"Don't get jealous," Elli smirked. "You've got May right there next to you."

Stu glared back at his sister.

John whispered something to Meg who smiled and nodded. "Hey Gustafa, couldn't help noticing that Nami's on her own, want me to take over for a bit?" John called.

Gustafa smiled at him gratefully setting his guitar to the side and standing up. John spun his Ocarina in his hands and smiled as he brought it to his lips. A beautiful, hypnotizing tune drifted over the audience. Everyone paused for a moment then continued to dance. But this time it was a slower, more graceful dance. Chelsea and Lupus laughed as they ran in between the adults, getting a chorus of 'awwww's from every group they passed.

"Okay then!" Stu snapped, he grabbed May's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. May grinned wildly.

John and his family got back late from the Summer festival, full of good cheer and excitement.

"No, I don't wanna go to bed!" Chelsea protested as her mother tried the hurry her into bed. Lupus was already tucked up and reading his book quietly.

"Can't you be more like your brother?" Meg sighed. Chelsea glared at her brother and pulled away from the door, determined not to go to bed all night now.

John was about to speak to her when a strong knock at the door could be heard. Everyone looked up in alarm. "Who is it?" Lupus called. John stood frozen with fear, every sense in his body ringing out 'Danger!'

"Kids go to bed. Meg, stay with them," John called back. But it was too late, the door burst open and the Gourmet stood in the doorway grinning.

"John," he smiled. He spotted the family that John had been desperately trying and failing to block from his sight. "I have a little boy about that age," he commented. Then he turned his attention back to John. "I hear a player's down?"

John nodded slowly in reply. The Gourmet grinned "May we go? I think you should come with me," he spoke softly to John as though no one else was in the room with them. John shook his head yet the portly man seemed unfazed. He pulled out a small book from one of his large pockets and opened it to a marked page. "There's this one bit I don't understand?" He sighed. John glared at the book. He instantly recognized it as the very same one Carter had described being stolen from the Mine. Gourmet thrust it at John's face.

"_And all of my treasures I leave to my heirs, an amount so vast that I feel strange to write this. I will leave it a place only my son will know."_

John shrugged. "My father didn't ever talk about my grandfather," he explained. "I got the impression they weren't on speaking terms."

"But surely he must of told you something? To leave such a prize untouched..." Gourmet didn't sound like he believed him. "Some sort of hint perhaps?"

John shook his head again.

"In that case, you definitely need to come with me." Faster than most would have expected from a man his size, he swung his fist which collided powerfully with the side of John's head.

John collapsed in pain, trying to shout an alarm. He heard Meg step forward and made a desperate attempt to hold her back. She muttered something under her breath that John didn't understand. In a blinding flash, Gourmet was flung backwards. He collided hard against a rock outside. "Get up, I dare you!" Meg screamed at him from the doorway.

There was a pause in which John faintly heard the Gourmet running away.


	22. The End

The years pasted slowly and the family lay in wait for the expected Gourmets return.

The twins had now grown into healthy seven year olds. Not much had changed in four years minus the fact that Lumina was now pregnant. To John's annoyance Lupus seemed to be absolutely fascinated by farming. He had grown into a tall handsome boy with tufts of blond hair similar to his mothers in that it looked almost like a comb had never been taken to it. Chelsea had started to visit Daryl for lessons. She to was beautiful, with long brown hair that shone nicely in the sun. Kate and Hugh were now almost eighteen with May and Stu not far behind.

"Why can't I dad?" Lupus complained in protest.

"There is no way your going to the city," John told him.

Lupus had come out to visit him while he was milking the cows. Michael, who still seemed more like a puppy than ever despite his age, rolled over at Lupus' feet to have his tummy scratched. "But May, Stu, Kate and Hugh are going, there's this big party and...."

"You're only seven," John laughed, putting his son's head.

"But I feel much older," Lupus insisted.

"No!"

"I'll just go and ask mum," Lupus told him before running off.

John shook his head. The kids were only seven yet they behaved like Lupus had said, older. Daryl had been very impressed with Chelsea's work and often came to show them what she had done.

John shook his head again and turned to his fodder bin and sighed, He only had enough for today. He'd have to go into town to re-stock.

He whistled for Terry, who galloped over almost immediately. "If your going into town, can you get me some more herbs at Karen's shop?" Meg called as he trotted past.

"Sure," John nodded.

He was almost at the supermarket when he ran into Thomas. The two looked at each other for a moment, neither knowing how the other was going to react. Finally Thomas spoke. "I think you're more ahead than you know, I'd ask your mother." With that Thomas passed him by, not looking back.

John surveyed the mayor carefully. Was it just him, or did the mayor look.... well younger? John headed into the Supermarket paying for the herbs quickly and hardly answering Karen and Rick's questions about his family.

His mother? John's mother had died during child birth. At least, that's what his father had told him.

"Hey John!" Trent and Elli stepped out of the hospital doors and John shook his head.

"Hi guys," he smiled. John looked at Elli uncomfortably. "Um... Elli, have you put on weight?" John went red as he asked the question.

Trent glanced at her. "Yeah, I don't know what it is. Her diet's the same and she's not ill."

John rolled his eyes, for a doctor Trent could be a bit of an idiot. He left them to figure it out.

The horse ride back was almost as cheery as it had been on the way there. He could just imagine Trent's face when Elli told him why she was gaining weight.

"Morning," Celia waved as John passed. She and Marlin had been married for a few weeks now. Though much to Marlin's disappointment, it seemed as though the pair couldn't have children.

He spotted Lupus examining Van's goods, probably ready to pester Meg and him for something when he saw them. Chelsea was probably over at Daryl's lab learning how to dissect dead things.

"I'm back," John grinned, pushing open the front door. He froze in mid step. The table was smashed into about a hundred splinters of wood and the rug was stained with a dark crimson liquid. The whole house was smashed with no room left how it had been when he'd left.

"Meg!" John called his voice barely a whisper. He couldn't get the words out. "Meg!" He tried again as tears filling his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and began checking every room in the house followed by all the farms buildings.

"Daddy, why is the house a mess?" Lupus' voice sounded off behind him. "Where's mummy?"

John didn't say anything, he just bent down and hugged his son, breathing in the strange herb smell that reminded him of Meg. "Where's mummy?" Lupus repeated, his voice wavering.

"I don't know," John sobbed.

"There was a note on the door," Lupus told him, his voice still shaking.

"Where?" John followed Lupus back to the house where sure enough a sheet of paper was stuck to the door. John didn't stick around to find out what it said, instead he headed into his room to tidy up.

"_Glad to see you found my little note."_ Was all it said. No name, or information regarding Meg.

Chelsea came home at dinner time only to find no food on the still overturned table. She soon got the story from Lupus. "You'll find her, won't you dad?" Chelsea asked, looking at the phone again. They were waiting for a ransom or demands, but nothing came.

"How.... but....what?" Trent was speechless. Stu and May giggled at the dumbstruck doctor.

"I think you know how it happened," Elli rolled her eyes.

"But who?" Trent stammered.

May and Stu were rolling around on the floor with laughter when Elli finally sent them out complete with their suitcases for their visit to the city.

"You did pass your medical exam, didn't you?" She checked. "When two people have sex, it does have an effect."

"What, I'm..... you..... me.... pregnant?" Trent fainted.

"John!" John leaped from his slumber and ran to the door, throwing it wide open. It was Daryl, he looked pale and his hair was messier than usual, "Come... with me," he stammered. The kids made their way forward but the scientist held up his hand. "No, not with the kids," Daryl told him.

The sight was awful. The body lay limply on top of the steel mesh that had been chucked up previously. Her mouth had been slit wide open on each side and her hair contorted with thick red blood. Her eyes were empty, staring and unblinking.

"Meg?" John whispered, though he knew he'd get no answer. He fell to his knees weakly. "Daryl take the kids over to Lumina and Rock's for the night." Were the last words he uttered to anyone. There he stood until night fell.

"He's gone!" Muffy called. She'd gone out to give him something to eat, only to find that John wasn't there anymore.

John ran. He ran like he'd never had before. Anger charging him to the full. Revenge. He knew who had done this. The cold night air blew like needles against his skin and when he reached Mineral Town he didn't stop. He ran on through the night, even passing Thomas' house. When he reached his destination he didn't stop to knock either. A young boy with blond hair looked up at him with shock and fear but John simply ignored him.

"Come out!" He bellowed, knocking over furniture as he went.

Gourmet appeared and smiled when he saw John. "Glad to see you got my little gift," he smirked.

John flew at him, his eyes ablaze with anger. The Gourmet grabbed a knife with his left hand as he fell. John pulled his own pocket knife. The young boy watched in terror as blood splattered his face and the blotted out the whiteness of the walls.

John groaned as he felt something catch him in his gut. But he managed to keep on fighting, until finally the Gourmet lay still. John got to his feet feeling a little unsteady. He glanced at his bloodied chest, and his blood soaked hands. He then looked up at the boy. A boy no older than his own. He stood still with shock, his light eyes stricken with fear and disbelief. He glanced at the body of his father then at his killer.

John allowed his blooded fingers to drift over the boy's blond matted hair for a swift moment, before heading out into the night.

He finally understood. With every step he took, he felt his body grow weaker and weaker. With every step. The Goddess Pond wasn't too far. When he reached his destination he allowed a few drops of blood to drip from his fingers into the clear water. He covered his eyes in the brief flash of light that followed.

"Sam?" The soft musical voice of the Goddess drifted through the crisp air.

"Sam was my father," John informed her.

The Goddess sighed, a beautiful depressing note. "John," she breathed. John nodded slowly, feeling her warm, soothing fingers stroke his face. "You're hurt," She sounded upset.

"Dying I should think," John chucked. His mind clearing for the first time since Meg's disappearance.

"What about your children?" She asked.

"How did you know?"

"Your son. He often comes to give me gifts," The Goddess explained. "Where are they?"

"At a friends home where they'll be well taken care of." John paused as he retched up blood onto the grass.

"I need to re-hide it!" John spoke in a frantic tone, his voice wavering with strain.

"But..." The Goddess made to protest.

"Mum please, do it for dad," John gasped as he gripped a rock for support.

She nodded, holding back tears as she dove into the pond. She reappearing with a small box. "Hide it well," she whispered. "Don't look or you won't be able too," John nodded.

"Watch over Chelsea and Lupus for me," John gave a slight laugh.

"I will, that I promise you," The Goddess replied.

He felt the Goddess' soft hand on his arm then the world dissolved around him. When he opened his eyes it was to find himself by the beach. "Good-bye," He heard his mother's words whisper in his ear, "I love you."

John looked down a moment into the raging waves below before chucking the small box as far as he could. The effort brought him to his knees. The sun was just beginning to rise coloring the horizon in a glowing reddish orange. John smiled as he watched it for a moment before letting himself fall. Faces flashed before his eyes. Marlin and Celia confused and terrified, Rock comforting Lumina, Gustafia and Nami turning away, Muffy with tears in her blue eyes as Griffin comforted her. Then he saw her. Meg sighed, but smiled weakly at him. Chelsea and Lupus' empty expressions, then the people of Mineral Town who he'd grown up with.

"_Come on Rick!" Karen tugged on Rick's arm, leading him towards a friendly looking puppy "The dog's not that scary."_

"_It is!" Rick insisted, trying to pull away. The others laughed. Mary turned back to her book, smiling __lightly to herself. Gray was close by, tossing pebbles into the_ _nearby stream. Ann was paddling around in the water completely drenched. "Doug will hate it if you get wet," Cliff called, until Ann pulled him in with her. _

_Popuri was sitting on a rock listening to Kai's stories of life on the sea with his dad. Elli and Trent were sitting under a tree laughing at the others. John smiled running into the opening, where the others greeted him. He was home._


End file.
